taiwanesedramafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines of the Wikia. Drama Series Pages *One: If there's no news about new drama being aired, such as the name, plot and character list, do not make a page. It will be considered as vandalism, spam and "FAKE Info", the page will be deleted. *TWO: When a series finale episode have not been decided, please left the "number of episodes" infobox section empty and refrain from discussion when will the series end, how many episodes as it's pointless and beyond our control which it's up to the directors to decided. *A Drama Series Page should be in the following format: Infobox, Introduction, "Plot", "Characters List", "Background & Unintroduced Character List", "Song List", "Reception" and finally "References" Character Pages *The Character Pages should be in the following format: Infobox and brief introduction, followed by "History", "Personality", "Character Relationship", "Appearance List" as well as "Famous Quote". For villains and former villains, include a "Crime" and "Killed Characters" Section above the Appearance List Section. Please site the page with references you found from other source to ensure credibility. **Unless the family relationship is notable and important, please list it at the infobox and NOT at the introduction. **Try to avoid writing history or personality in the introduction, they have dedicated sections to be written on. **For characters whose existence are only implied (stated or mentioned) and have not made an appearance physically, you are allowed to make their character pages, despite their minor significance in their respective series, they played an important background role which is responsible for the plot of the series. **Please do not make up characters who are not even mentioned in the respective series. The page made will be deleted. **For the history section, please keep the character development short and summaries. Having a long-winded section makes it look bloated and bad, while defeating the purpose of Episode (Guide) pages. **Refrain from writing their emotions, ideals about life on the history section, it should in the Personality Section. **When writing quotes, please do not directly translate it, you have to rephrase it. Harassment and Cyberbullying Harassment and Cyber-Bullying are the same. If you are not sure, this clearly means that, you are born yesterday. *Do not harass or having the intention to cause fights or tensions with users. This rule includes the excessive use of vulgarities/swearing words in this wikia, you can do it but please discipline yourselves. If you can not control yourselves or just simply trying invoke fear/causing harm to others, I will ban you. Especially through blog posts, message walls or comments section of pages. *If you are having a drama with another user from another wikia, and if both of you come to this wikia, please treat it as if the both of you are meeting for the first time. In short, don't bring your drama here. *Do not give another user a Death Threat, if I caught you doing it, I will block you permanently!!!!!! No explaining, no investigations, no nothing, this means all your chances are used up. Apart from this, VIOLATING ANOTHER USER's page, will result in the same thing as givng a Death threat to another user. This is also considered vandalism. *Do not involve politics here, doing so, I will ban you for 1 month. *If you harassed or having problems with another user with another user, report it to me or other admins, we will resolve it. However, if you simply just want to accuse someone of something that they never do, that's it, I will ban you for two weeks. *Please be supportive of other users in this wikia. Photos and Videos *You can post screenshots from FULL Taiwanese Drama Episodes, Trailers and Introduction Clips such as Actors reviewing the Characters that they potrayed. **You can post offical images from Offical Sites and Special Media Platforms dedicated to give Offical Information. *ONLY SCREENSHOTS and OFFICAL IMAGES are allowed, do not post the videos to the wikia due to copyrights infringement. Posted videos will be removed as soon as possible and you will be blocked for doing that. *Whenever you post a picture, please give a link to cite, as a source on where you get it from. Eg. Video Links and Offical Site name. *Short clips are NOT allowed as well. *No pornography or exposed materials should be posed to the site, if you are caught, I will block you PERMANENTLY. Category *Please only use appropriate categories when adding them to pages. The following category can be created and used without permission: **Allies: Character who have an alignment of good, this includes former villains, neutral characters and various character types. Characters who turned villan does not deserve said category. **Antagonist: This category is for villains who played posed an important threat to most characters of the series and is responsible for the plot advancement of the series. **Villains: Characters who played a villainous and antagonistic role. This includes antagonist, former allies and various character types. Characters who turned ally or redeemed before their death will be removed from this category. **Final Villains: Characters who serves as the villains prior to the finale episode of the series. **Protagonist: Main Characters are this series who played an important role in the series. **Former Villains: Redeem Characters, Villains & Antagonist who realized their mistakes and wrongdoings, and decided to return to the path of good, and playing an ally role. Also includes villains who redeemed themselves before death. **Former Allies: Characters who become a villain & antagonist. **Background Allies /Villains: Roles for applicable background, unintroduced characers. **Female / Male: Gender of Characters. **Original: Characters who appeared during episode 1-2 of the series. **Introduced: Characters who are added into the series starting from episode 3 onwards. **(Insert Series) Category: Umbrealla category for ALL articles relating to the series **(Insert Series) Character Category: Characters who appeared in their respective series **(Insert Occupation) Category: Umbrella Category for characters with some occupation. **Married: Characters who are married. **Singles: Characters who are either not married, have divorced or are children characters. **Supporting Characters: Major Characters, characters who are given their own character development as well but isn't a protangist character. **Minor Characters: Characters who only played a minor role **Deceased: Characters who died during the series course **Faked Death: Characters who faked their death before revealing to be alive **Parentage Issue: Characters who have issue with their parentage, responsible for their "ally" or "villainous" role. **Overseas: Characters who went overseas during the series course and had been appeared ever since. **Background: Category for background & unintroduced characters **Reintroduced: Characters who went missing for a while before being introduced to the series once again. **Unknown: Characters whose final fate is unknown or is ever mentioned Category:Browse